1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for electron beam imaging.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electron beam imaging systems typically use an electron beam column to scan an electron beam across a region of a substrate surface to obtain image data. The present disclosure provides novel and inventive apparatus and methods for high-resolution electron beam imaging.